The prior art includes a number of different devices designed to secure a spare tire within the bed of a pickup truck. A number of these devices are designed to secure the tire to the wall of the pickup truck in an upright position. The prior art devices have several shortcomings. Some spare tire mounts require drilling, welding or otherwise permanently disfiguring the pickup truck bed. Other mounts suffer from lack of stability due to poor design. Still other designs are not usable with a bed liner having a gradually curved junction between the floor of the bed liner and the wall of the bed liner as they are designed to rest in a junction between a truck bed floor and a truck bed wall that forms a right angle. Other spare tire mounts are susceptible to theft.